1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an amusement ride. More particularly, the invention relates to an amusement ride having at least one passenger carriage which is lifted vertically to the top of a tower from where it is released, dropping the carriage in free fall until it is brought to rest by a braking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional amusement park rides include passenger-carrying vehicles attached to rails or tracks built onto one or more supporting structures. Some of these tracks include steep inclines which may result in the passengers feeling that they are descending in an unbraked manner. The inclines may also provide the passengers with a brief sensation of weightlessness.
In so-called looping amusement park rides, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,695 (Schwarzkopf), the ride includes an incline which transports the passenger vehicle almost vertically up a portion of a track. When the vehicle runs out of kinetic energy, it stops momentarily before continuing backwards through a loop. Passengers riding on the near-vertical portion of the track briefly feel that they are "free falling" in an unbraked manner.
The vertical tracks disclosed in the prior art must be attached to large, often expensive, support structures. In addition, the prior art looping rides, roller coasters, and the like normally require a great deal of space in order to operate. These requirements result in an increase in the cost of manufacturing amusement rides that are intended to allow passengers to free fall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,215 (Eyerly), there is disclosed a vertical column to which there is attached one or more passenger seats. The seats in the '215 patent are raised and lowered along the tower by means of a rubber band or spring. Such a ride presents a number of disadvantages. Moreover, because the elasticity of the rubber band or spring degrades over time, the useful life of the ride is quite limited. Furthermore, because the elastic means may break unexpectedly, the ride poses a great threat to passenger safety.